Harry Potter and The Centaur's Tale
by Maemagic
Summary: Takes place after the 5th book. Harry has to deal with the death of Sirius, a new D.A.D.A. teacher who has boys heads turning, and there is more to the prophesy than we all thought. rating might change, unsure. Review!
1. Return to Number 12 Grimmuald Place

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related names you have read before in the Harry Potter series belong to J. K. Rowling. Story, new characters and possibly new places, however, belong to me. 

**Chapter 1 Return to Number 12 Grimmuald Place **

Harry packed his bags.

"Good riddance" Said Dudley as Harry walked down the steps.

"I was going to say the same to you." Harry said, smiling at him.

"And . . . that man said that it was okay for you to go?" in quired Anut Petunia. The Dursley's still didn't like

Harry all that much but Petunia Dursley knew, most of all, the importance of all that had gone on last year. Lord Voldemort was back in the open and with that came a fear that touche all households with a wzard in it.  
"Professor Dumbledore said I could go. Number 12 Grimmauld Place is probably the safest place in the world right now. He also wants me to remind you that he put a lot of enchantments and spells on this place when I first arrived here, so you guys are pretty well protected."

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia both had an expression that was between horror and relief. Horror that there had been magic right under their noses this whole time, and relief that they were protected.

"Well," said Harry, ready to leave, "I guess I'll see you next summer."

The Dursleys all nodded, relieved to be rid of him. It was the third week of summer vacation and Professor Lupin had sent word two days ago that he was to take the Knight Bus to Wolf Hill Dr., which was the next street over from Grimmuald Place (actually, I don't know that. Wolf Hill is where I live! haha!) He waved good bye to the Dursleys, took his trunk out to the sidewalk and threw out his hand.

The Knight Bus crashed in front of him, flying onto the curb and making him jump out of the way.

Stan came out. "Welcome to the Knight Bus. Hello Harry, are you ready to go?"

"Hi Stan. I'm headed for Wolf Hill Drive."

"Funny, a girl got on just before you asking to go to the same street. We're headed there now.

Harry gave Stan the money and walked up the steps while Stan dragged his trunk up and as Harry sat down (carrying Hedwig of course) he saw a good friend.

"Hermione!" He said excitedly sitting on the bed next to hers as Erbie took off and threw them back on their beds.

Hermione gained her balance and sat next to Harry.

"Are you going to be alright? Going back"

The Order of the Pheonix were having a funeral for Sirius. Although they could not find a body, they had taken a few of Sirius' things and put it into a coffin to be buried. Harry figured that was one of the reasons he was supposed to leave the Dursleys so early.

"I'll be fine." He answered, turning to look at her. "It's been a month"

Harry cared about Sirius a lot, but he figured that Sirius would want him to be happy and move on from the fact that he was dead. Harry wore a little black each day. Besides that, though, Harry generally tried to act as though everything was the same.

Hermione put a comforting arm around him while Stan stared.

"Did you 'ear? Sirius Black was murdered!" Stan said after a few minutes passed. "And 'e was proven innocent and everythin'. The Minister set out a publice 'pology, 'o course, to Sirius' memory and the people tha' knew 'im best."

Harry smiled. "Fudge never was a smart man. He thinks apologizing is going to make everything better? I beg to differ"

Hermione laughed. Ernie slammed on the breaks, throwing Harry and Hermione to the floor and Hedwig's cage was sent rolling down the aisle, with her screeching and annoying some of the beds sleeping occupants.

"Wolf Hill Drive"

Harry got to his feet, helped Hermione up, and then walked down the aisle to retrieve Hedwig, who was hooting very loudly.

"Sorry Hedwig." He murmured while Hermione retrieved Crookshanks and her trunk while Harry got his as well.

Professor Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody were waiting for them as they walked out and the bus took off again.

"Hello Harry, Hermione." Lupin said, giving both of them a hug. "How are you"

"Pretty good" Harry replied.

"Your Aunt and Uncle treat you alright?" questioned Moody.

"I think you guys scared them enough, yes." Harry said, smiling. When they arrived at Grimmuald Place, Harry and Hermione left their trunks in the front hallway, to be moved quietly upstairs later, and Hermione took Crookshanks to the bedroom she shared with Ginny, while Harry went to his and Ron's room.

"Hi Harry." Ron said, looking up from where he was writing something on the table.

"Hi Ron. What is that"

"Just writing Professor McGonagall's essay"

"This early"

"Yes, well, she was here yesterday, and she kind of scared me into working on it"

"She's a very persuasive teacher"

"How's your summer been"

"Pretty quiet, actually. The Dursleys basically left me to my own devices, which was a nice change. Dudley left me alone because he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his gang. You?" "Well, most of the cleaning's done on this place, mum has been working on it since last summer. The place seems almost cheerful now, especially since Kreacher's gone. I visited Fred and George's joke shop it's really impressive. Ginny broke up with Dean by the way." Ron gave Harry the most pointed look ever.

"Already? Why"

"Because he's a git." Harry turned and saw Ginny and Hermione standing in the doorway. "I visited him, and he just seemed to get on my nerves. Remind me not to fall in love until I'm twenty. Why do you have to bother Harry about that anyway"

"I just figured he had a right anyone to know"

"I don't think he cares"

"I just thought"

"Ron! Ginny!" Harry yelled, making them both jump and turn to him wide-eyed. "Don't worry about it, okay? Ginny, I'm sorry you and Dean broke up so soon, choose better next time. Ron, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell me things about Ginny unless she wants you to tell me so she doesn't get upset. Was there something you or Hermione wanted to tell us"

Before they could answer, there was a loud clanging downstairs, followed by Mrs. Black's screaming.  
"FILTH! SCUM! HALF-BREEDS, MUTANTS, FREAKS! HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS"

Harry rubbed his eyes. It was, certainly, too late for this.

"Let me guess, Tonks has arrived"

Hermione opened the door and listened. "Yes," she responded. "I think she knocked over the umbrella stand again"

She closed the door and looked at Harry. "Are you sure you're going to be okay? The funeral is tomorrow, but everyone would understand if you didn't go"

Harry fell back onto his bed. "I know that it's right to go. I know that I'm expected to go, and I also feel like I want to go, but it's . . . it's . . "

Ginny sat in the chair beside him. "It's hard to let him go, and the funeral's kind of saying that you are"

Harry sat up and stared at her. "Yes, that's exactly how I feel. How could you know that"

Ginny smiled, but shrugged. "I'm not sure. It's kind of obvious, I guess. I'm pretty good at telling what people are feeling"

"It gets to be a real pain in the butt when you're feeling guilty or mischievous." Added Fred, as he and George walked in. "When she was little she used to feel it was her duty to inform mum. She got us into a lot of trouble, this one"

"Isn't it kind of your fault anyway," interjected Hermione. "Since you did the bad thing to begin with"

The twins stared at her. "You really are too smart, Hermione. Watch it, you might turn into Percy." Retorted George. "Speaking of which, he's coming tomorrow"

'He's coming? Does that mean"

"He knows everything? Yeah"

Harry stared. The last time Ron had written, Percy was still Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic. He was pompous, self-centered, and had spent the better part of the last year ignoring his family and bad-mouthing Dumbledore. Now that the Ministry was behind him, however, Percy had apparently now changed his colors.

"He's part of the Order now, along with us." Fred said in response to Harry's blank stare.

"He gave us each a full apology when he learned, and excepted, the truth. I'm sure he'll be giving you one as well tomorrow." Ron added.

"Wow, Percy apologizing? Am I dreaming?" Harry asked, and the others chortled appreciatively. "How many people are coming tomorrow"

Mrs. Weasley came in with Harry's trunk floating in front of her and Hermione's could be seen sitting in the hallway.

"Well," she answered, "all of us Weasleys of course. Tonks and her mother, Andromeda. Remus and most of the Order, including you professors, and Dumbledore"

Harry nodded then climbed off his bed and started picking through his stuff to occupy himself. He started putting stuff in drawers and Mrs. Weasley looked around then walked out.

Ginny, unexpectedly, bent down to help him, putting his school books on the table opposite the one that had Ron's Homework piled on top of it. She folded a few of his shirts and robes neater than what Harry had and put them in the bureau.

"So," Hermione said after a few minutes of silence. "Harry, are we still doing D.A. lessons?"

Harry's back stiffened and Ginny paused in mid-fold. After a few seconds, however, he just picked up the particularly wrinkled t-shirt he had been going after and tossed it at Ginny who started folding and putting away again.

Harry watched Ginny for a moment as though realizing, "hey, this girl has been going through my stuff," but then just shook his head and turned to the others.

"I don't know. I mean, we might not need it this year. The positions have changed, Fudge knows everything now. If needed, though, I will continue it"

Hermione looked at her watch. "It's 11:30. We had better get to bed so we can be ready for the funeral tomorrow"

They all nodded, and Fred and George Apparated to their room. Ginny finished folding two of Harry's Weasley sweaters, said good night, and she and Hermione carried Hermione's trunk up the rest of the stairs to their room.

Harry and Ron changed without saying a word. Ron tossed owl treats up to Pig and Hedwig and turned out the light. Harry fell into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Middle of the Night Meetings

**Chapter Two Middle of the Night Meetings**

Harry woke up drenched in sweat. The dream he'd had had been intense, he knew, but for some reason he couldn't recall it. He sat up in bed and checked his watch by the moon light that was now filtering through the repaired window in his room. Just 1:30! He'd been asleep for only two hours and already he knew he would not be able to go back to sleep.

He rubbed his head where his scar was now burning. "God, will any of this ever stop?" He murmured.

"Talking to your head again I see. Are people sure you're not mad?" Asked Phineas from inside his frame.

"What do you want?" Harry growled, feeling that Phineas annoying him was the last thing he needed at the moment.

"Dumbledore asked me to report on you. What shall I tell him?"

"That nothing out of the ordinary is wrong." Harry replied, getting out of bed, putting his bathrobe on, and heading out the door.

"No respect that one. It'll mean the end of him." Harry heard Phineas grumble as he closed the door.

Harry walked down the stairs quietly, following the trail of moon light the windows now left. Grimmuald Place, Harry now realized, was obviously a pretty charming place, now that it had been cleaned up (and out) of many of the Dark Arts that had been left behind. The House Elf heads, Harry was pleased to see, were finally taken down. The old troll foot umbrella stand had been replaced by one that was gold with griffins on it.

Harry's happiness at being again with the people he loved the most deflated as he realized that this was the Grimmuald Place that Sirius SHOULD have known. It wasn't fair that he couldn't see the place at it's best. And why wasn't Sirius here for him now, when Harry most needed him?

Harry was just about to head back up the stairs when he noticed the light in the kitchen was on. Who could be up at this hour?

He walked into the kitchen and saw Ginny sitting there in her t-shirt and sweat pants pajamas with a turkey sandwich in her mouth and a book in front of her that she seemed to be enjoying very much. When she heard Harry come in she jumped, then smiled when she saw who it was.

"Harry? Sit down, what are you doing up?" She asked, putting down her sandwich and closing her book, while gesturing to the chair next to her.

Harry sat down and looked at her curiously. "What are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep. When I can't sleep I come down and make myself a sandwich."

"Sounds good."

"Do you want me to make you one?"

"Sure."

Ginny got up and started going through the cabinets and refrigerator. She got out bread, lettuce, tomatoes, turkey and mayonnaise.

"Are these fine?" She asked.

Harry thought for a moment. "Could you add onions to that pile?"

"Sure." Ginny reached into the refrigerator and got out a bag of perfectly chopped onions.

"And celery?"

"Are you asking for a sandwich or a mountain?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"Sorry."

"That's okay." She replied, the grabbed a stalk of celery out.

"Thanks."

"No problem." A few minutes passed while she chopped tomatoes and spread mayonnaise over two slices of bread. "Hey Harry, are you okay with tomorrow? I know everyone keeps asking you that, but I think you're feeling more than just hungry right now." She said as she finished the sandwich and then placed it in front of Harry.

He took a bite, just to preoccupy himself before he let himself answer. He didn't know if it was her sandwich, or her ability to tell what he was feeling (he was grateful that she acted like he had a choice to tell her himself, even though he knew she could sense what other feeling was there).

"Yes, you're right, I am upset. I think I'm starting to hate you knowing my feelings. Is there anyway you could control it?"

"Not looking at you. It's easy at school, there are a lot of people, but when it's just you and me, my thought's are concentrated on you and I can tell what you feel."

"Kind of like my scar and Voldemort's feelings. Only it happens every once in a while."

"Exactly." Ginny stood up, taking her plate over to the sink. She leaned back on it and faced Harry, smiling. "But I don't see snatches of what you're doing every now and then, do I?"

Harry laughed. "I'd be a little scared if you did."

Ginny smiled. "You're a strange boy Harry Potter. Good night."

She walked out the door. "Hello Professor Lupin." He heard her say as he settled down to finish his sandwich.

"Evening Ginny." Lupin replied, walking into the kitchen. He stood for a moment in the doorway, taking in the fact that Harry was sitting in a room that Ginny had just left. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me Harry?" He asked, sitting across from him.

Harry swallowed the bite he'd just taken. "What do you mean?" Lupin gave a significant look out the door. "Wha-oh. OH! You think Ginny and I? No, I just couldn't sleep, so I decided to walk around and I noticed the light in here was on and came in to see Ginny sitting here. We talked, and she made me a sandwich."

"So there's nothing going on?"

"Professor she's my best friend's sister!" Harry replied, looking shocked.

"It happens sometimes. I'll stop bothering you." Lupin started to get up.

"Wait." Harry realized that Lupin was the last Marauder he could talk to. Now would be as good a time as any to talk to him. "Can you tell me a story of you and the Marauders?"

Lupin froze, hovering above his seat for a moment, looked at Harry, and then sat down slowly. "What exactly do you want to hear?"

"Maybe not a story. Just tell me what it was like for you guys."

"Basically? A whole lot of mischief." Lupin said, laughing slightly. "Honestly, you've heard so many stories, I wouldn't know what to tell you. What would you like to know about us?"

"Anything you can tell me." Harry said, fixing his stare upon Lupin, having finished his sandwich.

"Well, your father, James, was more of the leader of all of us. Sirius was his right hand man. I was, what they liked to call, a surrogate mother. I would scold and warn them not to do something, but I would either join in the fun eventually, or sit on the sidelines and act as though I didn't know what was going on, which you saw in Snape's memory. Going to Honeyduke's now and then was fine for me, but tormenting a fellow pupil I normally would not take part in, not even if it were Snape." Lupin stopped.

"What was Peter?" Harry asked, not even sure why. "What could have made him change?"

"Ah, well… Peter was somewhat shy and secretive. He always just followed us around and would do anything James or Sirius would ask him to do. He couldn't get power himself, so he would hang around people who did. I'm sure that's why he joined Voldemort. Voldemort was gaining power. He had a foot in Dumbledore's power and a foot in Voldemort's so he figured that no matter the outcome he would be safe. Didn't work out the way he planned though, did it?" Lupin asked, smiling at Harry.

"Professor, why do you think Sirius told my father to pick Peter? For Secret Keeper, I mean. Why not stick with himself? Or even you?"

"Because Peter was the weakest. No one expected anything from Peter, so we trusted where we shouldn't have. It seems that the weak can be easily corrupted.

Harry was reminded forcibly of Professor Quirrel in his first year. He had seemed weak, too. Unless you don't count that whole Lord Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head thing . . .

"Harry, both James and Sirius were stubborn men. They wanted their own way, and would normally do almost anything to get it. Your mother wasn't quite as bad, but she had a mind of her own and was extremely strong willed."

Harry smiled. He had heard Lupin speak of his mother like this before. In quiet, dulcet tones. It was pure, and pulled right at the heart strings. He sat up straight and looked Lupin squarely in the eye.

"You loved my mother, didn't you?" He didn't say it in an accusing tone, but one of kindness and understanding.

Lupin looked taken aback, then he smiled kindly at Harry. "She and I were together for a short time, yes. And I did care for her deeply."

"What happened?"

"Well," he replied, leaning back. "James wasn't to happy about the whole idea, and we were so close I didn't want to hurt him.

"I also came to realize, I can't take care of myself half the time, I would be able to take care of her. Look at me now!"

"I don't see why-"

"Harry, I am a werewolf. I can hardly take care of myself. It wouldn't have been safe for me to marry."

Harry sat and looked at him, as though for the first time. He admired Professor Lupin even now more than he ever had before. "I'm sorry you're treated so horribly. I don't think it's fair, and I wish you would take your job back."

"And risk being with Snivellus? No, thanks. I told you at the end of the year that parents will not want a werewolf teaching their children. No matter how many show an interest in having me back." He added, seeing Harry get his look in his eye that he gets when he becomes determined.

Harry stood up and slammed his fist on the table, knocking over his chair in the process. "It's not fair! You're the best teacher I know and you have every right to teach or have any other job as you bloody well please! That's discrimination, and that's not right!"

"Harry, please sit back down."

"I'm not going to." He replied, crossing his arms.

Lupin sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Fine, listen then. Dumbledore has been giving me enough to get by, okay? I've been a werewolf since I was little, so I'm used to everyone treating me differently." He reached out and grasped Harry's shoulder in a fatherly way. Firm, but knowing. "Harry, we need you to keep your anger in check this year. The Order, I mean. We know you're a teenager, we know that you're going through a lot right now, but we need you to watch yourself, now more than ever. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded.

"Good. Now, I think that you need to at least attempt to get to sleep. Go back to bed, Harry.

Harry walked out of the room and back to his room, keeping quiet. When he opened his door, he saw Ron stir, but he didn't wake. Harry fell onto his bed, full of thoughts.


	3. After a Funeral

(passes out tissue boxes to readers you guys might need these ¾ of the way through. This chapter I have to put a disclaimer because most of the events and most of the dialogue is directly from chapters 34 and 35 of "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix". They are not meant as plagiarism, just as an enhancement of what is going on at this point of Harry's life. I would put page numbers and such next to each part, but that gets confusing, and I pasted, cut, and edited these things, so although they are J. K. Rowlings, they have been changed. 

Disclaimer: Most of the events and dialogue in this chapter you will understand what I mean when you get to it belong to J. K. Rowling. The rest of the events and the dialogue that is not associated with said J. K. Rowling, belong to me)

**Chapter Three After a Funeral**

The funeral was a long one. Most of Harry's teachers (though not, Harry noticed, Snape) had talked about Sirius. Pictures of Sirius hung around the church including one of him at the Potter's wedding. Lupin was the last to talk. He told one of his favorite stories about the Marauders, mentioning Peter only slightly. By the time he had finished, he and most of the congregation were shedding a few tears.

They all went to Grimmuald Place afterwards. Mrs. Weasley had, despite all the sadness, whipped up a great assortment of things to eat. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all gathered up plates and walked upstairs to Ron and Harry's room, their now unofficial meeting point.

Ron and Hermione sat on either side of Harry both putting a comforting arm around Harry. Ginny pulled a chair from one of the desks and positioned herself across from Harry. They all sat in silence for a few minutes, taking small bites of the food they had brought.

"Harry, Ginny told me she gave you her remedy last night." Hermione said after a short period of time.

"What?" Harry and Ron exclaimed, both looking at Ginny oddly.

Ginny laughed at the looks on their faces. "Whenever someone can't sleep, I always seem to know and I'm always waiting for the person with a sandwich. All my family have had one, Hermione, and Tonks, and now you Harry."

Harry smiled, his first all day. "Aww, and here I thought I was special. Thanks, though, for being there. The sandwich made me feel better and I got to talk to Lupin."

"Really?" Ron asked. "What did you talk about?"

"The Marauders, Peter, him and my mum."

"Was it hard for him to talk about?" Hermione wondered.

"I think it was a little, but I also think he was honored that I asked. I always went to Sirius for answers before."

Ginny all of a sudden got up out of her chair and walked to the window, pulling it open and standing back.

"Ginny, what are you-" Harry started to ask, but a Great Horned Owl came in that answered his question. There was a letter attached to its leg, and when Harry took the letter off it took flight out the window quickly.

"Who is it from?" Ron asked.

"Luna."

"She's writing to you? Why?" Ron asked incredulously.

Harry, however, had a feeling he knew:

Harry,  
Ginny wrote me a few days ago and told me that that man Sirius' funeral was coming up. I'm sending this now because I figure you'll get it the day of or after the funeral. I'm sorry that he died. Don't forget though, Harry, they're just waiting for us. Just beyond that veil.  
I'm having a great time in Sweden. My dad is sure we'll see some Crumple-Horned Snorkack's soon! Keep your chin up and eyes open Harry!  
Always,  
Luna Lovegood

Harry read this to himself, and folded it back up. Ron looked as though he were about to ask or say something, but thought better of it. Ginny gave him an odd look-Harry knew it had something to do with his feelings, even though he couldn't figure out what he was feeling. It was definitely different.

Hermione tried to cheer things up. "So, what did she say?"

Harry shook his head to get himself back together. "She was just wondering how my summer is going. She still hasn't found that Crumpled-Horned Snorkack thing yet."

Hermione laughed. "I'm not sure if she'll find it. Ginny, do you still talk to her, too?"

"Yeah, I've written her a few times. She seems to be having fun with her dad. She never talks about her mom, though."

"Her mom's dead. She told me the last night at Hogwarts." Harry answered quietly.

"Wow. That has to be hard, being a teenage girl with only a dad." Hermione said, thoughtfully.

"She talks about her aunt a lot. I think her aunt helps her where her father can't." Ginny interjected.

The door opened just then, before the guys had to bear hearing any girl things. Unfortunately Percy was standing there.

"Can we help you Perce?" Ron asked, trying to look as though he were upset about the interruption.

Percy walked over to Harry and sat next to him.

"Harry," he began, clearing his throat. "I would like to, well, apologize. For the way I've been treating you. You've always been an honest and good guy, and I never should have doubted you or Dumbledore. I now know where my true loyalties lie. Do you forgive me?"

Harry started laughing. He honestly couldn't help it, Percy's apology sounded so formal, it almost sounded fake. Harry knew, though, that Percy's apology was sincere. The Death Eater attack on one of his brother's and his only sister, and the Ministry finally backing Dumbledore up made Percy seem like a real idiot, which he probably was.

"Yes, Percy, I forgive you." Harry said through little bursts of laughter.

"Thank you." Percy said, and he stood up and left.

"Do you think we'll another High Inquisitor this year?" Ginny asked.

"I hope not. I don't think that Umbridge is coming back anytime soon." Hermione added.

They had a good laugh remembering how she had reacted to even a noise that sounded like a centaur's hooves . . .

Harry was in the Department of Mysteries.

"Keep going!"

"This is it. It's through here-"

'Sirius isn't dead.' Harry thought to himself. Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Neville were all following him. 'We're going to find him. He'll be okay.'

Harry saw a glass orb. It looked so familiar, why did it look so familiar? There's a label:

S. P. T.  
To A. P. W. B. D.  
Dark Lord And Harry Potter (?)

"Harry, I don't think you should touch it," Hermione said as he reached out his hand.

"Why not?" Harry snapped back. "It's something to do with me, isn't it?"

He picked it up, almost defiantly. Luna shook her head.

"Harry," she said. "Don't trust your mind. It can play tricks."

The Death Eaters surrounded them all of a sudden.

"I know you've got him!" Harry yelled at them.

"It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter." Malfoy sneered. "Give me the prophecy."

He listened to them mock him while he tried to figure out what they were saying. Finally he ordered the others to attack the Death Eaters. They were wasting his time. Sirius was safe at Grimmuald Place.

They ran through the rooms. He looked behind him. Where were Ron Ginny and Luna?

He and Hermione were cornered. He froze a Death Eater. They were going to make it!

"Well done Ha-" Hermione started to say, but got hit by a spell.

"Hermione? Hermione, please get up!"

"Whatever you do Harry, don't give them the prophecy!" Neville yelled, picking Hermione up.

They walked out of the office they had been in.

"Harry. There you are . . . Haha . . . You look funny, Harry . . . You're all messed up . . ." Ron said, sounding as though HE were a little messed up.

"Ron got hit by a spell that I think messed with his mind. Ginny's ankle is broken, I think. I definitely heard something crack." Luna replied to the look on Harry's face.

"We've got to get out of here." Harry said firmly. "Luna, can you help Ginny?"

"Yes," Luna said, sticking her wand behind her ear for safekeeping, putting an arm around Ginny's waist, and pulling her up.

Bellatrix came in with three Death Eaters.

"There they are!"

Luna was hit by a Stunning Charm. Harry ran to her, a sinking feeling starting in the pit of his stomach.

"Get Potter!"

Why was he still holding the prophecy? It was causing too much trouble!

All of a sudden, people from the Order were there. Sirius was here! Just when he needed him.

"I want you to get out-" Sirius said, but was cut off, trying to lead Harry away.

"Luna, the others, we have to help them!" Harry yelled, worried about his friends.

"Dumbledore!" Neville called.

Harry turned to his side. Sirius was gone. "What are you talking about?"

"Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore was here! He was going to create order. Everything was going to be okay. But wait-two people were still fighting. Bellatrix and Sirius.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" He yelled at her. She shot a green light out of her wand. "Oh!" He murmured, and fell behind the veil.

"SIRIUS!" Harry was sitting straight up in bed. Ron was standing next to him, and Hermione and Ginny came running into the room.

"Where is he?" Harry asked.

"Harry," Hermione said patiently. "Sirius is dead."

Harry got up, grabbed her, and shook her shoulders. "Don't lie to me! He can't be dead! He only just fell!"

"No, Harry." Ginny said firmly. More firm, in fact, then he had ever heard her talk. "He's gone."

Harry felt himself collapse inside. He sat down on his bed and began to cry, for the first time, over Sirius' death. Ginny sat down, knees tucked under her, next to him and pulled him into a hug. He felt himself go limp on her, letting the tears flow unstopped.

"It's okay Harry. It's gonna be okay." She whispered, as Ron sat down on Harry's other side and Hermione knelt on the floor in front of the bed. " You just need to cry."

(waves little white flag from behind the barricade that author has built to protect self from raging fans don't be mad! Please tell me you're not mad for that nightmare! I only did it to show Harry coming to the reality of Sirius' death! I'm sooooo sorry! apologizes and bows down to readers Forgive me. I cried when I wrote it. It wasn't pleasurable for me, believe me.)


	4. Well Needed Break

Chapter Four Well Needed Break

For the next few days, Harry cut himself completely off from everyone. Ron took to sleeping in the twins old room (they had an apartment now) to give Harry his space. Ginny was trying to be cheerful, but even she seemed preoccupied. Hermione figured that Ginny was probably being consume in Harry's unhappiness as she could tell his feelings and no one else was sensing them. Mrs. Weasley would send up food trays, and Harry would set them back outside, hardly touched.

Ginny, after a week of Harry moping around his room, opened the door without knocking. She went to his bureau and pulled out a t-shirt and pants, and then walked over to his bed and pulled the covers off of him.

"Hey! What the-" He started as Ginny turned her head, him being in boxers and a white shirt.

"You, Harry, are getting up and spending the day with your friends."

"But-"

"No buts!" She yelled, and threw his clothes at him. "Get dressed and get downstairs for breakfast."

Harry stared after her, then slowly got dressed. Ginny seemed really forceful. What had Michael and Dean done to the little girl who seemed mild and meek and needed his rescuing? Wow, that was almost four years ago. Could so many things happen in that period of time to make you almost forget something? Yes, it could.

Harry walked downstairs to the smell of eggs, bacon, sausage, and freshly squeezed orange juice. He took a seat next to Ron and started his breakfast, just then realizing how hungry he really was.

"Welcome to the world of the living Harry." Hermione said. "You ready for a busy day?"

"After the rude awakening I got, I'm ready for anything." He replied, casting a weary eye at Ginny.

"Oh, please. I was the only one with the guts to actually go up there and get you." Ginny retorted.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Harry asked.

"We're going around London. We figured we'd do a little sight-seeing and then go and check out Fred and George's joke shop." Hermione replied.

They all finished their breakfast quickly and sufficiently and headed out.

Harry felt glad that they had picked today to drag him out of bed. It was a beautiful summer day and comfortably warm out. They walked leisurely in silence for a short time until they saw a group of teenagers, mostly girls.

"Oh my god! It's Daniel Radcliffe!"

"Dan! We love you!"

"Look, there's Emma Watson and Rupert Grint!"

They all gaped as the group attacked three teenagers who'd looked like they were trying to slip away unnoticed.

"Geez, that almost makes me glad I'm not famous." Ron said, watching a girl steal Dan's jacket.

"I'm glad I don't have fans." Harry said. Then, with a look from Hermione, added. "At least none that act like that."

"What are they famous for?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"You know, I'm not sure. I heard my parents talking about them one time, I think, and they couldn't stop laughing about them for some reason. I don't know."

They walked away. When Harry looked over his shoulder, he thought there was something oddly familiar about that Dan guy . . .  
(sorry, but that was too easy. No more mentions of the Harry Potter stars. I was just having some fun when I wrote that scene)

They all somehow ended up at a basketball court. Harry had never really been the best at it, but he was okay, and Hermione surprisingly had a knack for it. Ron and Ginny both got the hang of it after a while, although Ron sometimes forgot to dribble. They soon had a game going, Harry and Ron versus Ginny and Hermione. They were down to the last couple of points (they had decided on 20 to win and one point per shot) when Harry got the eerie feeling of being watched. The wind blew particularly hard, and the others watched as he walked out the gate.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, tentatively.

Harry didn't answer. He walked slowly down the street, a glazed look in his eye. He seemed to be in a trance. Ginny ran out of the gate and grabbed Harry. He didn't react to her, but just kept walking. Ginny walked around him and smacked him clear across the face. It seemed to wake him up. He touched his cheek and then looked at her with a mixture of surprise and hurt.

"Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry. You wouldn't react to me, I didn't know what else to do. Are you alright? What happened?"

"I don't know. It just felt like my brain left my body somehow."

"Let's go visit Fred and George now." Hermione suggested.

"Welcome to our joke shop." Fred said. "For you guys, you get 50 off."

Harry smiled his thanks and looked around the joke shop, not sure where to start. Hermione and Ginny went to the simpler tricks, like the 'Disappearing Head Hats'.

Ron lead Harry to a display of the new "Muggle inspired" tricks, now showcased near the back of the shop.

Disappearing Ink: ink that will only appear to the writer, everyone else will see a blank page!

Whoopee Cushion: your friend sits on this, he'll really fart!

…and other childish Muggle things.

Harry stared at the assorted jokes and gags. One was a kit of do-it-yourself home-making gags. The twins also had and odd amount of treats. Regular ones, not just joke ones.

Harry decided on one do-it-yourself kit, a box of fireworks, and a pack of Weasley's Lightning Sticks (Harry had tasted it, it was kind of like a Shock Tart, with a bit more power).

Ron had bought Canary Creams and a box of Skiving Snacks, which had finally been perfected.

Ginny had a cowboy Disappearing Hat and Disappearing Ink.

Hermione had a book that had a history of jokes that had been pulled, which included a few of Fred and George's.

Fred and George had already Apparated to Number 12 Grimmuald Place, having locked up for the evening. Harry and the others walked back slowly, enjoying the street lights humming slowly on and the feeling of sweet peace that had fallen on them.

They walked into the house and tip-toed to the kitchen. Harry laughed at something Ron had said and opened the door. The kitchen was pitch black. Harry flipped the switch.

"SURPRISE!"

Harry blinked a couple of times to let his eyes adjust to the light. Then he saw a bright red banner that had "Happy Sixteenth Birthday, Harry!" written across it in gold.

Harry stared around at the people standing before him while Ron and Hermione both pulled him into a hug.

"Today's my birthday?" He asked, staring at them.

"Harry, how could you forget your own birthday?" Ron asked, as they led the bewildered Harry into the bright lights.

Harry had never had a birthday party before, but this one, Harry knew, took the cake (no pun intended), as being on of the best ever held. Everyone was there, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Lupin, Mundungus, all the Weasleys, Mr. And (that insisted on being capitalized stupid computer) Mrs. Granger, and of course, his two best friends.

Harry knew he could not be happier. As he blew out the candles on his cake and Mrs. Weasley handed him his first present, Harry thought nothing, not even Voldemort, could spoil this moment.

(this is not one of my favorite chapters. To me, it is boring, nothing really happens, and I hate writing unexciting things. I don't know . . . Did you guys enjoy it? Until next chapter!) 


	5. O W L Grades

**Chapter Five O.W.L. Grades**

The last month at Grimmuald Place was probably the best time Harry had had in a long time. Ginny made sure that he was never alone and was always trying to make sure that he had a smile. Finally, three days before the end of summer, came the letters from Hogwarts.

Harry sat staring at his as though it were a Howler and was going to burst into flames if he didn't open it right away. He was afraid he had failed, gotten a 'T' for Troll on every last one, and that he was going to be expelled. Was that even possible?

Hermione came running in, waving her letter. "Did you get yours? Oh, Harry, how did you do?"

"I haven't even opened it. I'm afraid I failed everything."

"Well, you don't know unless you've opened it." She said, taking it away from him. Ron came in.

"Did you get your letter?"

"Yes, I guess we all did." Harry answered through gritted teeth.

"Should we open them, or just wait until school starts?" Ron asked, laughing at the way Hermione's eyes bulged at the thought. "I'm kidding! Hermione, why don't you go first?"

Hermione nervously opened her envelope, looked it over quickly, then squealed with delight. "I passed ! I passed everything!" Ron took the letter away from her.

"Passed? Hermione, you must be a missing link or something, you've got all 'O's! How do you do that? And your career choice is archeologist? For wizard artifacts?"

Harry looked at Hermione. "Archeology? Like Muggle archeology?"

Hermione shrugged. "I think it's quicker than the Muggle way, and I've always been fascinated with history."

"Oh, because we didn't already know that from the thousands of times you've quoted 'Hogwarts: A History' at us." Ron said, but only loud enough so that Harry could hear.

"Harry, open yours next!" Hermione said excitedly, all glittery now that she knew she had passed.  
Harry opened his letter. Well, he knew he wasn't expelled, because the normal letter telling him to be at King's Cross Station at 11:00, etc. was included, along with the list of things he would need for the new year. Harry looked at his grades:

Astronomy: Acceptable

A History of Magic: Dreadful

Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations

Care of Magical Creatures: Acceptable

Divination: Dreadful

Charms: Exceeds Expectations

Herbology: Acceptable

Harry paused. He knew that the last two were what really counted if he was going to make it as an Auror. He took a deep breath . . .

Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding

Potions: Outstanding.

Harry was speechless. He had done it. Now he could begin the studying that would effect him for the rest of his life. He looked at the paper in his hands, amazed at himself, yet unbelievably pleased as well.

"Well?" Hermione asked tentatively. "How did you do?"

Harry handed her the paper without a word.

"Harry! This great!" She exclaimed, giving him a hug. "And you're studying to be an Auror that's amazing. You're going to have your work cut out for you, that's for sure. Harry, this is brilliant! Open yours now, Ron."

Ron had passed everything as well, and had gotten an 'Outstanding' in Herbology, Charms, and Care of Magical Creatures. Harry was a little surprised that Ron had chosen to be a Dragon Tamer like his brother, Charlie.

"An Auror would have been cool, but I already know quite a bit about dragons from Charlie. Even though it's dangerous, they are fascinating creatures, and it's fun to study them."

"Why would you have to pass Herbology that much, though?" Harry asked.

"Certain plants can be used to weaken a dragon, just slip it in it's food. It also helps because you are always having to study more land to see where you can put the dragons. Because Muggles are always expanding their land, we continuously have to keep moving the dragons. It'll be hard, but I already have a pretty good understanding of all of this thanks to Charlie."

Hermione led the way downstairs. Mrs. Weasley looked up at each of them expectantly. "Ginny told me the letters from Hogwarts have arrived. So, how did you do?"

They gave her their letters. She read each of them, squealed with delight, and gave each of them a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Harry," Hermione said, her eyes shining as Mrs. Weasley scurried off to tell the rest of the house the news, "could I borrow Hedwig? I want mom and dad to know how I did."

"Yes, yes, of course." Hermione smiled at him, then ran out of the room.

"I better write to Charlie. I think he'll be pleased to hear about this." Ron said, and then he, too, left.

Harry sat alone in the kitchen, lost in his own and many thoughts.

This was it. Whether they liked it or not, they only had two years left. After these two years, they would go their separate ways, Ron to Romania, Hermione would probably be sent to somewhere like Egypt, and he, Harry, would be studying with Kingsley, Tonks, or some other Auror in the Ministry of Magic.

Come to think of it, the prophecy that Dumbledore had shared with him last year now kind of made sense. If he became an Auror he could battle Voldemort. He would have the training and the power to do so. The prophecy didn't have to be fulfilled right away. Well, there's a cheerful thought. Prolong the inevitable . . .

"Harry?" Hermione was standing in the doorway. Harry looked at her, slowly returning to reality. "Are you coming with us? We're going to Diagon Alley to get our school things."

"Sure."

They all arrived at Flourish and Blotts half an hour later. The booklist for Harry was very long this year:

The Standard Book of Spells: Grade Six By Miranda Goshawk

Advanced Charming and How to Use it By Linda Marsh

Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts and Where It's Applied By Megan Noland

Transfiguration Against Dark or Annoying Forces By Stephen Bryant

Everything You Want to Know About Being an Auror and Everything You Don't Want To By Justin Isner

And last but certainly not least.

Advanced Potions: Antidotes and Poisons By Kirsten Welling

Harry bought his books (all of which seemed very thick and heavy) He waved at Ernie McMillan and the Creevy brothers as he walked outside waiting for Ron and Hermione. As he stood there leaning on the wal outside of the shop, he saw Luna Lovegood walking up the street. He waved her over to him, and she smiled and came up to him.

"Hello Harry." She said in her floaty, faraway voice. "How has your summer been?"

"I've been okay. It's been pretty busy and I've been dealing with a lot of things. How was your summer?"

"Oh, it was wonderful! Sweden was a lot of fun, and dad and I caught a Crumple-Horned Snorkack!"

"Oh That's-interesting." Harry said, not sure if he knew what a Crumple-Horned Snorkack actually was. He thought it was some mythological creature. "Congratulations."

"I was going to bring it to Hogwarts, but they wreck almost everything they can, it has to sleep outside at our house."

"Well, I'm very happy that you found it."

"Harry, Ginny told me that your birthday was July 31st, so I got you something." She said, starting to rummage through her bag.

"You didn't have to-" She put a 'Quibbler' magazine in his hand. "Oh . . . You got me your fathers magazine."

"Actually, I paid to get you a years subscription." She corrected. "Do you like it?"

Harry knew that it would be rude to say no, and he knew that Luna loved he father's magazine. He put on a smile.

"I do like it, Luna. Thank you."

Luna smiled, obviously pleased with herself for getting such a great gift. "I knew you would Harry. I have to go now. I have things to buy, start of the year you know. I'll see you at school."

"See you Luna."

He watched her go, and wondered what strange things the new year would bring.

(A/N: The chapters that I have sent in are already written.Thats why i was able to get so many out in one day.this is the last completely typed chapter that i have, the rest are written somewhere, so i probably won't post for another week after this. thank you to everyone who has already reviewed, and i hope that you will keep reading! to all you new comers, welcome! enjoy the story, and i'll see you next time!)


	6. Telling the Truth

**Chapter Six Telling the Truth**

September 1st dawned clear skies and the sun shining brightly. Harry found himself running up and down the stairs making sure he had everything, almost running over Crookshanks until Hermione finally had enough sense to put him away. Mrs. Black was screaming her usual tirade, which made communication almost impossible. The noise in the hall, however, was so great that her curtains could not be closed.

They all walked to King's Cross Station where Ginny went to talk to a few of her friends, promising that she would join them when it came time for the train to leave.

"It seems strange." Hermione said, as though continuing a conversation they had just had, " but has anyone else noticed that there have been no strange disappearances, or any killings even though Voldemort (Don't be pathetic Ron) is back in the open?"

Harry opened the door to an empty compartment, but did not answer her. He had been thinking the same thing. Why hadn't Voldemort made any attacks? The war had begun, but when would the first move be made?

"Wouldn't it be nice if someone just finished him off right now and then none of us would have to worry about it anymore?" Ron asked.

"Yes, that would be pleasant. I wonder who will finish him off in the end though." Hermione said.

The compartment door opened again and Ginny, Luna and Neville came in. Ginny sat next to Ron and Hermione while Luna sat in between Neville and Harry.

"Hey Neville." Hermione said, smiling.

"Hey Hermione, Ron, Harry." He replied, waving at each of them in turn. "Did you have a good summer?"

"It went well enough, Neville, thanks for asking." Ron said.

"How's your grandmother?" Hermione asked, politely.

"She's a bit nervous, actually. You-Know-Who being back, I mean. She believed he was back from the beginning, but now that he is out in the open, he's bound to attack soon. In fact, the fact that he hasn't done anything is what I think has her really nervous."

"I don't think it's a good thing that he hasn't done anything. It's like he's waiting for something." Ginny agreed.

"My father says that we shouldn't get worked up about something until it happens. That we should just wait for it to happen." Luna interjected.

Harry glared at her, anger welling up inside of him, the prophecy flashing in his head. "So your saying that we should sit idly by while people we love get killed and then let Voldemort just come right for us and kill us? No preparation and no warning? Just the Dark Mark hanging over your house?" Harry asked, exploding with anger.

"No, Harry." Luna started backing closer to Neville, slightly afraid of his rage. "I didn't mean it that way."

Harry wasn't through.

'What if you were the only chance for the entire world? Magical and non-Magical? Would you just sit by and wait for him to come and get you, or would you ready yourself for a fight?"

"Harry, mate, what on earth are you going on about?" Ron asked, looking a little scared.

"Nothing." Harry replied, now realizing what he had just said.

"You don't go on like that over 'nothing'. Harry, is there something you're not telling us?"

Harry looked around at them. They had been with him when he went into the Department of Mysteries. They deserved to know what had brought them there.

Harry got up and closed the door to the compartment, not looking at any of them. He took his seat again.

"Can I trust you to keep this to yourselves?"

"Harry," Ginny replied. "After everything each of us have been through with you, do you honestly have to ask that question?"

Harry smiled and shook his head, but he didn't continue.

"Oh, go on Harry." Ron encouraged. "We can tell it's eating you up inside."

Harry became solemn faced. "Dumbledore told me why Voldemort wanted to kill me. He also explained why Voldemort needed me to be in the Department of Mysteries, why he tricked me, and why it was son convenient that a bunch of Death Eaters showed up when we went."

"That glass orb was a copy of a prophecy. A real prophecy," he added at the look on Hermione's face. "The only people that can pick it up in the Department of Mysteries are the people that the prophecy pertain to.

"Well now, Voldemort couldn't just stroll in and take it, he was supposed to be dead, wasn't he? So he gave me that nightmare that got me to go to the Department of Mysteries and sent his Death Eaters to get it away from me."

They all sat looking at him expectantly, for he had stopped talking. When he didn't say anything Luna asked. "Do you know what the prophecy said?"

"Dumbledore showed me before school ended. It was from his memory, you see. Professor Trelawny was being interviewed for her job here, and before he left she told him the prophecy."

"It could have been codswallop, you know how she's always making things up." Hermione interjected scoffily.

"This was a true prophecy, though, like the one she told me in our third year."

"What did she say?" Ron asked.

" 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . . Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . . And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . . . And neither can live while the other survives . . . The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies . . .'"

"The seventh month?" Luna asked.

"July 31st. My birthday." Harry said, his face bowed. He had retold the prophecy to the his face facing his lap so he wouldn't have to look any of them in the eye.

He looked up now, seeing the shocked and horrified that Ginny had, sitting across from him. Ron looked as though he were afraid Harry was going to drop dead any second. Hermione had covered her mouth with her hands, and was surveying Harry from over top of them, as though she were nervous, but still unsure what to believe.

Harry turned to look at Luna and Neville. Neville looked pale, and Harry vaguely remembered that Dumbledore had said that Neville shared his birthday. Luna, on the other hand, looked at Harry as though she were just wondering whether or not he was done.

Seeing he was finished, Luna took the first step in speaking.

"Well, you just need to be a little more careful, right?"

"More careful?" Ron asked, looking at Luna as though she were a mad-women. "He's the one that has to kill You-Know-Who or he's going to be killed by You-Know-Who!"

"Luna's right, Ron." Harry said, quietly. "No, I'm not going to spend the rest of my days looking over my shoulder, but I will prepare myself for it. I'm just not going to let it lord over my life."

" 'Born as the seventh month dies'? Is that when 'the one' is supposed to be born? July 31st?" Neville asked, his face still pale.

"That's right." Harry answered quietly.

"But . . . That's my birthday, too." Neville said, now shaking.

"I know, Dumbledore told me. But when Dumbledore heard the prophecy there was a Death Eater in the room. They missed the part about marking the one as his equal, and when he tried to kill me but couldn't that's what he was doing." Harry explained.

Neville nodded, but still looked nervous.

"We'd better get changed." Hermione said, finally. "We're almost there."

(A/N: Okay, so maybe I found this chapter too. But this is the last one completely typed I know. so enjoy, and i'll see you again when the other one is types up. this another blech chapter for me, but then, there you have it. you're going to get a few like that. enjoy and have fun!)


End file.
